The technology relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle that includes an engine and an electric motor.
A hybrid vehicle has been developed that has an engine and an electric motor as drive sources. The hybrid vehicle has operation modes, one of which is an electric power generating mode that drives the electric motor by means of engine power to generate electric power upon a stop of a vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-153311. In order to suppress vibration and sound noise generated upon stopping an engine, JP-A No. 2012-153311 also discloses that a control of stopping the engine is executed after the number of revolutions of the engine is lowered down to the number of idling revolutions, when an ignition switch is turned off during the electric power generating mode in the disclosed hybrid vehicle. This allows a torque of a regenerating motor output for stopping the engine to be suppressed, and suppresses the vibration and the sound noise generated upon stopping the engine accordingly.